claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Koveras Alvane
Welcome Hi, welcome to Claymore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 07:57, December 4, 2009 add animangafooter hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? use to add the shared template to the main page. feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done ~~Gin-san (Talk) 05:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, why not. --Koveras Alvane 06:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Changing theme and more how about adding a little bit colours,and theme and more.change the main page,you should really change the featured article page with awakened being or anything! it seems kind of boring and i am getting sick of it i want to make Claymore wiki a monthly spothlight anime wiki.then people will be more attracted and like it ! LaughingVampire1990 09:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if you want some colors, make a design suggestion in your userspace and I'll post it to the main page if it's good. ^^ As for the FA change, do you have a good article in mind? --Koveras Alvane 10:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : : :about the colours i'll work on it,and the FA Page how about the Claymore page cause i worked hard mostly on Claymore or not Awakened Being (better if we do Awakened Being but) i am waiting your decision,and could you unlock the main page for some users like me!LaughingVampire1990 14:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. :) --Koveras Alvane 18:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Feature Media add this and add a picture that you think its beautiful change it two weekly or if theres a video add them.--LaughingVampire1990 15:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Roger. --Koveras Alvane 18:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo how do you add little symbol of clare's at the address,and the logo cause i am working a project at xxxHolic wiki mind if you would help out LaughingVampire1990 15:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, actually, it's Teresa's symbol but that's besides the point. ^^ To upload a custom favicon (that's what the logo in the address bar is properly called), you need to first make an .ico file of 32x32 size (just take a square image, reduce it in size, then save it in Windows Icon format--most image editing programs are capable of that), then upload it to your wiki's entry. It should become visible after a few hours. --Koveras Alvane 18:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo i am editing xxxHolic wiki as i've told you,how do you change the logo top the searchbar.please i am also waiting an answers as i adopting that wiki. --LaughingVampire1990 02:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :The logo in the searchbar is the same as in the address bar. However, after the latter has been changed, you probably need to delete your old search engine entry for xxxHolic wiki and add it anew for your browser to notice the change. --Koveras Alvane 05:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Theme hey Koveras,are you the admin if you are,you could choose the preferences and i think the obsession one is cool here it ishttp://claymore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Claymore_Wiki&useskin=monaco&usetheme=obsession or not http://claymore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Claymore_Wiki&useskin=monaco&usetheme=carbon i think obsession is more suit it suits the logo black and red(i am to lazy to create my own skins!).and who are the Bureaucrats,and IF you are not the admin who is,it seem you,me and some people(by some people they do not edit much) are now editing and building this community!..if the admin is not online for long you could have adopt it! .--LaughingVampire1990 10:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I've changed the default skin of the wiki to Monaco Obsession, though personally, I still use Monobook. :3 As for the adminship, I am both an admin and a bureaucrat on the Claymore wiki. :) --Koveras Alvane 11:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks can you add me as a bureaucrat.since....--LaughingVampire1990 13:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you need the bureaucrat rights? I mean, I'm active enough on this wiki to promote others to adminship on my own. ^^ Or do you perhaps mean sysop rights? --Koveras Alvane 16:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Righttttt......!--LaughingVampire1990 16:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC)...Wait no..i mean come on..nah you can give me anything you want!..i only want to know the feeling of being a bureaucrat. --LaughingVampire1990 16:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :You have the bureaucrat rights on the xxxholic wiki. ;) I could give you the sysop rights here, though, if you agree to take over the updating of featured article (monthly, I presume) and featured media (weekly, as you suggested) on our main page. --Koveras Alvane 07:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : :i've agreed to edit and to take over the updating of featured article (monthly, I presume) and featured media (weekly, as you suggested) on our main page.LaughingVampire1990 12:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, here come your new sysop powers. Don't abuse them. ;) --Koveras Alvane 13:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I won't disappoint you my friend!.LaughingVampire1990 14:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Help!!! as you know i have been accepted as the new admin xxxHolic wiki,(thanks for your help),anyway...the logo that i meant is top of the sidebar at at this wiki the logo that writes CLAYMORE how do you edit that,sice i am new to all this admin stuff and you seems to be a good mentor and have many experiences so could i ask anything or like tips at becoming an admin..thanks.--LaughingVampire1990 17:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :You mean this image here? It's pretty simple. It corresponds to your respective wiki's File:Wiki.png. You just have to replace it with whatever image you want to appear as the logo. --Koveras Alvane 07:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Recolor Infobox how did you recolor the infobox as i also want to recolor my infobox according to the theme like obsession black and red and holic wiki is grey which my character box should be colored could you help me!thanks!.--LaughingVampire1990 08:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, recoloring your infoboxes is not as simple as changing the wiki theme, because you have to edit the style properties of the infobox template and you have to know which ones you have to change. Basically, what was done in the Claymore infobox, was changing the background of the whole table to black, and the backgrounds of the headers to dark red, while the font color in the table was changed to white (see edits). Likewise, in the Human infobox, only the background of and the font color in the table had to be changed. --Koveras Alvane 08:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Great,thanks Holic wiki new char templates looks great!LaughingVampire1990 09:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You welcome. :) --Koveras Alvane 09:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Using Trivia Why don't we use trivia instead of etymology and behind the scenes and also could u put this up on the Yoma page: Trivia *Awakened Beings that have wings like Priscilla or Jean is said to have the flesh of a flying type Yoma. *It is unknown why are Claymores stronger than a yoma while claymores are only half-Yoma. *It is said that Teresa is the only warrior which can kill yoma without using her yoki,though,a lot of single digit warrior could do this. *Teresa 10% of her Yoki could Rival an Abyssal One which mean she can fight an awakened being effortlessly which probably saying that Teresa is the only claymore warrior who can fight a Voracious Eater which is awakened being effortlessly.(Since to human Voracious Eater are also a Yoma).!.--LaughingVampire1990 11:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The difference between Trivia and Etymology/Behind the scenes is merely the structure: trivia sections are just a bunch of unrelated miscellaneous facts, whereas Etymology/BtS sections are more grouped thematically. Generally, as an article evolves, Trivia sections disappear because information is taken from them to more appropriate sections. I have nothing against using both at the same time. :) As for the Yoma page, you can add that section to it yourself, I think. :) --Koveras Alvane 12:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) About me Hi, I'm "HegemonKhan", and I love Claymore. Fanatical fan of it. I've read the manga and watched the anime multiple times, and I've done quite a lot of research and fact-finding/checking with the content of the manga (and the anime to a lesser degree). So, I know quite a lot about the manga's content. I'd love to be able to help contribute to this Claymore wiki, though I'm almost 100% new to using wiki program-coding. So forgive me as I try to add contributions and do stuff with this wiki. Maybe, it would be better if I provide stuff and some one else can put it into the wiki for me. I might need some guidance though with this as well. Like where to write down my contributions or whom to talk to and/or where/what page to do so. HegemonKhan 02:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Khan. Welcome aboard. ^^ First of all, there are no ironclad rules on wikis, but guidelines. Guidelines are there to make the articles accessible and good-looking, so they are meant to be broken when it makes the article better. As for the wiki "coding", you don't need to worry much about that. If you only contribute content, it's basically like MS Word or any other formatted text editor. Also, the best way to learn how to do stuff is basically check out how other, more experienced editors do it: every page on MediaWiki has a history and you can compare any two versions with each other and see what exactly the other editor added. Alternatively, you can check out the existing articles and apply the same style to your additions if you like it. :And the absolutely worst thing you can do is get all shy and let others add the content you find. :P This is a collaborative wiki project, the way of the future, so you better get used to it. It doesn't matter if you don't stuff to look good at first, some other editor (on this particular wiki, probably me) will fix that and you can learn from it, so next time, you'll do it right yourself. As for your question, you add your contributions to the relevant articles (e.g. if you have a piece of trivia about a certain character, just add it to that character's article, etc.). The search box on the left should help you find them. If you are not sure where to put certain bits or if you think a new page is needed, ask me, or on the portal talk page. That also answers your other question, about with whom to talk: I am the most active admin here, so you can come to me when you need stuff. Otherwise, the portal talk is also a good place to ask general questions. :I see you've added some trivia to the Talk:Teresa‎‎ and Talk:Claymore (sword). Do you want to try adding them to the actual articles yourself or would you like me to show how it's done first? --Koveras Alvane 10:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) well, the few contributions I've made so far are kind of minor (like about Teresa and her human black eyes) or I'm not sure if you want it to be added in the main articles as it is more speculatory (such as about the swords). I mean I've seen other wikis where they only want the 100% accurate and basic surface content that is shown/given in the anime or manga, they don't want more of the critical thinking analysis of it of the more deep plot intricacies or whatever that might be going on with a deeper reading/watching into the anime/manga. so, I felt it better just to put my contributions on the discussion pages and you or the other users can decide whether you or they want to add it or not. HegemonKhan 23:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :As long as you don't try to pass speculations for canon facts, they are fine with me. :) --Koveras Alvane 09:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) a suggestion for an article or the wiki I haven't found a terminology/legend/key article/page, which I think (a standardized one) would be helpful. like a Claymore Nomenclature article/page or something. It's a pain having to write out the full name or descriptions of things or beings or whatever, which makes abbreviations nice. Or having multiple versions of names for the same characters is confusing too. Having everyone use the same terminology and such would reduce much confusion, as everyone knows what everyone is talking about, without having to describe it each time. I think it would be helpful to have a standardized terminology article/page. like what you are going to call things and what their abbreviations will be, and what character names you will be using. for some examples of my own terminology that I use or that I have seen used on other sites: ABs=Awakened Beings=(description) AOs=Abyssal Ones=(description) HAs=Half Awakens=(description) NYs=Normal Yomas=(description) AFs/AEs=Abyss Feeders/Abyss Eaters (one should be chosen as the standard term and abbreviation)=(description) Irene/Ilena=(one should be chosen as the standard name used)=(description) Dauf/Duph/Duff=(one should be chosen as the standard name used)=(description) Isley/Easley=(one should be chosen as the standard name used)=(description) Yoma=(description) Yoki=(description) Yoma Power=(description) Awakening=(description) The Destroyer/"Mary"=(one should be chosen as the standard name used)=((description) (and many more examples) HegemonKhan 01:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, while your suggestion is reasonable for traditional information compendiums, wikis offer some far more comfortable solutions... :* You don't need glossary pages on a wiki because you can create a separate page for every concept that needs explaining. It is much easier to create wikilinks to such articles than having the reader look them up in a glossary. Plus, such entries can be added and expanded without constraints. The wiki engine also takes care of their listing using . For example, for the entries just on your list, two categories would be appropriate which already exist: Category:Species and Category:Yoki. Additionally, I could also create a navigation template that'd automatically add links between related articles. :* About abbreviations... no, just no. Abbreviations are fine for technical stuff with more than three words in it, but an abbreviation with just two letters only marks you as a lazy bum. :P At least on wikis where I am admin, I try to enforce literary writing style. :* The ambiguous spellings are usually solved on wikis by creating . Basically, a page is created with the official spelling, then redirects are created for all the unofficial ones, so if they are linked form another article, they will all lead to the correct page. :About the Destroyer/Mary, I haven't seen any official name for that thing in the manga yet, so I just refer to it as "Luciela-Rafaela merged being" whenever I have to... --Koveras Alvane 13:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :. :good points. sorry for the stupid suggestion, I need to think more first, hehe. (and I certainly am a lazy bum, laughs. I love my abbreviations. I'll try to write out the stuff.. maybe make use of copy and pasting the longer things to write out, so I don't have to do it each time) HegemonKhan 18:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::No suggestion is stupid, as long as you are just trying to help. ^^ About the abbreviations, I can give you a tip: write your stuff with abbreviations you like, then copy-paste it to Notepad, and make search and replace for whatever you used (just don't forget to switch on the case-sensitive search). ^^ That's what I did for my bachelor's thesis to even out my writing style. :D --Koveras Alvane 19:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Voting! i have made a new voting project and voting featured media so that everyone would like it!--LaughingVampire1990 19:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Good job. :) --Koveras Alvane 11:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Style Sorry about my Clare contribution. I'll try to remember not to use I and such (like my signiture) in the articles. It's just a habit of how I write, so it might take awhile for me to break this style I use and habit I have, and use the proper one that you want for the articles. Again, my apologizes. HegemonKhan 23:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a big deal, but a wiki is a collaborative project, meaning that individual editors should not insert their personal experiences and thoughts into the articles. :) --Koveras Alvane 10:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) guidelines So what is the purpose of this wiki? I'm following it since November last year and it turned from a wiki into a speculation, fanon and discussion "thingy". No common article style or anything you could at least let you guide along when editing. I removed some strange statements like a lactating claymore and when switching to the next page I see again pure speculation about various stuff with no foundation. Not to mention references are unknown in this wiki. Well I decided to stop before I see anything worse or violate any rules here I can't find. I fixed common typos via AWB at least so if you don't like that I will stop with that on this wiki (usually do it once a month). So my question is, can you tell me what is the editing style here, any policies and guidelines or a simple hint how the community wants this wiki to grow. Is it a pure encyclopedia based on facts or is fan speculation part of it? [[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 01:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the thing is, while I am an admin here, I do not have time to check every edit on this wiki and make sure it remains factual (the pure encyclopedia based on Claymore manga canon is my vision of things here, with speculation confined to the talk pages). Neither do I have time and energy to write up the guidelines for this wiki at the moment... I could, on the other hand, transfer the authority to write guidelines to you, if you want. Just make me a draft of how you want a canon encyclopedia guidelines to look like and if we come to an agreement on it, I will give you the sysop rights to enforce it. What do you say? And yes, your efforts on fixing typos are very much appreciated. :) --Koveras Alvane 09:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Have a look at the policies and guidelines here. I put them together a while ago and with some adjustments they should also work for claymore. --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 10:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll look into it, but the problem is not creating guidelines (I also have my own ready policies on the Nanoha Wiki), but adapting them to Claymore wiki's conditions. --Koveras Alvane 11:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, was a bit short before. My idea is to use the Sekirei guidelines and adapt them to Claymore. Most policies/rules are generic and would do good for most wiki's. The article specific layout guides (Sekirei, Ashikabi etc) can be easily adjusted to this wiki's needs (claymore/human) and wouldn't have to be created from scratch. My question, is it alright for you to use this guidelines as boilerplate? If you don't agree to most of the rules outlined in this policies it makes no sense for me to invest time adapting it to claymore. --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 12:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, OK. As I said, I will look at it later today. Am currently at work, don't have much time... --Koveras Alvane 13:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::OK, I've skimmed through the guidelines and except for a few minor things (like the part here about second-person being a legitimate perspective in articles, which I personally don't like) the guidelines appear very compatible with what I had in mind for the Claymore wiki. Please use them as a boilerplate for the policies here. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 06:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done! Took me some time to finish it after a good start, but the first draft is ready for review now. I took the freedom to change some minor things in the article ordering. Like to place the personality section above the Biography. It doesn't make sense to describe the chracters actions before the personality is explained. There are also some minor technical problems to solve like the reflist template. It was missing here in this wiki so I created it. Surprisingly it shows now the chapters template decription but when you edit it you can see the code from the reflist template :/. Well have a look... --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 14:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for you hard work! ^^ I will review the guidelines tomorrow, and will sort out the thing with the reflist, too. --Koveras Alvane 20:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK, I've fixed the Template:Documentation, now it works. I have also tweaked your guidelines a bit: ::::::* As I mentioned above, I don't like second-person in the mainspace articles test, so I restricted the perspective to third-person only. ::::::* I moved the Etymology section in character article layouts to the top, because the name is usually the first thing the reader learns about the character, so it's logical to have it explained first. ::::::* Lastly, I expanded the "Introduced characters" section in Chapter and Episode layouts to Continuity, which includes not only introductions but all important continuity events. ::::::Tell me if it's OK with you. --Koveras Alvane 13:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yepp, nothing to add. Will you declare them official now or look what the community might have to add? --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 14:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::As far as I am concerned, they are already official. ^^ Congrats on your new sysop powers, btw. ;) --Koveras Alvane 18:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Heh, thanks :) So the restructure can start if these annoying image problems are solved... --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 17:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Sure. :) --Koveras Alvane 17:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Badge I have requested achievements badge for the wiki mine and another wiki i am at,what do you think !?!--Screaming Goddess Chat 07:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno. I am not big on Achievements, since they don't take previous edits into account... but if you want them, sure, why not. :) --Koveras Alvane 09:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Like? do you like the new wiki themes,i have a little glitch at the non-source mode.i'll fix that up later anyway how about the new wiki the color oooh,u should recolor the templates.and do u like the new characters content?>i've nominated Claymore wiki for animanga wiki spotlight!.>--LaughingVampire1990 17:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest, I have been mostly absent from the Claymore Wiki recently. ^^; Have a lot to do in other places, sorry... As for themes, I am using the Monobook skin, so I am afraid I don't notice any changes at all. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 07:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow! wow you've been really absent and how about the "oasis" skin i've added background the wordmark is cracked up still working on it,and if you dont like anything just go to the wikia theme designer and hope you edit here again more don't worry if youre absent i'll be edit here some more :I am not absent, I check the recent edits from time to time. ^^; And about skins, I'm an old-school Wikipedia editor, so I still firmly believe that the original Monobook was the best skin ever. So I still use it on all wikis. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 07:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 06:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Hi! i'm José. I would like to know if there's going to be some change in the mainpage, because the actual is a total mess... Also, i wanna know if there's going to be a vote for featured articles... José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 14:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *Also, i make this template... i would like to know if i can use it to show who articles are featured... I'm the owner of CW in spanish, and because of the template for interwikis i need to know who content is featured... José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 14:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you have redesign suggestions, please add implement them on a sandbox page so I can see what we are talking about. ^^ I am not really happy about the current main page, either, but I don't want to change things blindly. And yes, you can use that template to mark featured articles. However, I must admit that I haven't kept track of which articles have been featured on this wiki. ^^; Neither do I know about any outstanding votes... --Koveras Alvane 16:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry,i'm not good at making Main age...but any suggestion for a new Wordmark and background template ! ;D LaughingVampire1990 12:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Link you want to set up a link to geisha world 23:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Huh, what's "geisha world"? --Koveras Alvane 06:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) geisha world is about japans culture as a whole 17:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, thanks. This wiki has a too specific topic and yours is too general; they won't blend. I dare suggest The Japan Wiki, though. --Koveras Alvane 20:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) A new Claymore wikia competing with this one On the manga wiki I found an ad for "The New Claymore Wiki" and clicked on it, finding to my surprise that instead of working on this long established one, someone has made their own at http://claymorenew.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Just curious, is there a reason to have two wikis for the same thing? Did you have a disagreement with someone who went off and made their own? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Its founder probably didn't like the way we do things here, and decided to start from scratch. To be fair, I am not content with article quality here either, but I am not committed to this manga enough to start a complete new wiki or rework this one. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 19:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::A lot, and possibly all, of the articles there have "imported" in their history. Did he import them from here, and then edit them his way? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi there. No, they don't use this wiki's content, they made their own, but they use to have another wiki (Island World of Claymore), but they have a glitch, so they change it and import the content to the new one. That's why it says "import". --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 03:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hello. It is probably because of the "genertion" thing. In fact you have "era" in the original japanese and what Orsay said, no one really knows what it means. That's why it was translated "generation" as a guess. You have the male veneration/era, the old generation (from Riful's era to Teresa's... to Claire's I think) and the new generation (Clarice's). Also, this wikia lacks the formal and neutral way of a wikia (even common sense has no right if there's no actual fact or word of god). I suppose that's why he did it. TonySansNom (talk) 16:42, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! The wiki for the new FUNimation anime, Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki), is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Claymore Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase the traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 20:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :I am cool with that. However, please ask other sysops of this wiki about their opinion, too. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) main page footer I would suggest removing the bloated "funimation" footer from the main page, see here item "2". Too many links on the main page isn't good.--Sxerks (talk) 21:21, March 13, 2013 (UTC) arcs, episodes and chapters I am currently working on updating the episode pages, however I would like to put site navigation under it, but I can't find any information about there being or not being any arcs in the claymore manga/anime. I have only watched the anime and the manga I on my to read list. Please tell me if claymore has any arcs and which they are and if you would like an anime specific navigation like the Bakuman Wiki or an arc specific navigation on the Berserk, Gantz, Hunter x Hunter wiki etc. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:23, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Manga/Anime difference section proposal Hey, Koveras, DarkErigor here with a suggestion. I was looking at Raki's page just a second ago, and happened upon the "Behind the Scenes" section. I noticed that it was very much like the Manga/Anime difference section of several other wikis I have edited on, and was wondering if perhaps a change is in order. A similar section (if it doesn't exist already) would be good to have on the Episode articles as well, as the anime does differ significantly from the manga in the last episodes. So that's what was on my mind, just checking to see if you agreed or not. Thanks for your time! :Actually, there is no big change required in this case. If you take a look at our article layout guideline, you will find that an anime/manga differences is already included in the guideline. It's just that not all articles conform to, and I would be very thankful if someone like you fixed that. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 13:46, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Well alright then! To be truthful, I was just going to rescind my offer, as the Behind the Scenes thing was pretty much the same thing as the Manga/Anime difference anyways. But, with this new piece of information, I'll be sure to do some work on that! Although, I think that I'll work on creating chapter pages for the ones that are missing right now before that. Also, I was just wondering about the chapter article titles. If I may, perhaps it would be more prudent to have just "Chapter 52" instead of "Claymore Manga Chaper 52", as this is the Claymore Wiki, and everyone should know what they are reading about. Just a thought. Thank you for your quick reply! :Personally, I would prefer to see individual chapter titles used as article titles rather than numbers, but if that's too much work, then yeah, I agree that "Claymore Manga Chapter" is a tad redundant on this particular wiki. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Nah, we don't have to change anything if you don't want to. I am, after all, only making a suggestion. Every wiki has its own way of doing things, and it wouldn't be right of me to just want something changed just because its commonplace elsewhere. So its fine with me, I was just wondering how to proceed with the chapter pages, that's all. :Well, as I said, my first recommendation would be to use chapter titles as article titles but, failing that, my second recommendation is simply renaming those articles to simply "Chapter N", without the "Claymore Manga". --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:42, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Well I would say go with the second option, as the first is kinda risky, I've seen it before on other wikis, and its not always the best option. But as I said, I am deferring to you on this one. You are, after all, an admin here, and what you want should take precedence over what I want. So basically, don't worry about insulting, offending, or otherwise, cause I'll just go along with whatever you decide! :I already stated my preference. Now if you want to rename those articles to "Chapter N", then go do it already. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 14:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC)